


【抹布锁】耐药性

by aptx7625254



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptx7625254/pseuds/aptx7625254





	【抹布锁】耐药性

抹布锁 嘴巴不干净警告  
“渣的！你们脑模块被汽车人啃了吗？？！”  
光线晦暗的靶场中，原本震耳欲聋的化学能武器击发声现在被呼喝和怒骂取代。  
“我命令你们滚远点！！炉渣的废物！！”  
射击位尽头，一架暗灰色的机体被制在墙角，头雕被死死地踩在地上，双手被武装带捆住反剪在身后。  
周围尽是不怀好意的笑声，在听清对方叫骂的内容后更加肆无忌惮起来。“你？你是谁啊？你命令我们？让我好好看看你是谁——”一只手粗暴地抓在他的接收器上，敏感的电子元件在他脑中哀嚎着。“——这不是新来的服务机吗，骚动从哪个窑子把你带出来的啊？”  
哄笑声砸在他的脊背上，紧握的双拳隐忍地颤抖着。  
“我是这艘巡航舰的副官，现在，放开我，我会考虑放你们一条狗命。”赤红色的光镜危险地闪烁着，阴郁的表情让他看起来像是一头被牵住锁链的野兽。  
对方像是屈尊降贵般地俯下身来，毫不避讳地与他直视着。“听好了，死锁，我没别的意思。”他用拇指蹭着死锁的面甲。“就只是想知道你是怎么爬上骚动的床的，看你这么快就当上他的副官了，应该没少陪他玩吧？”对方凑得更近了，语气中满是强压下的怒火。“我上这艘船这么多年了，你一来就抢了我的位置，是不是得给我点儿补偿和安慰啊？”  
死锁沉默了一瞬之后阖上了光镜，嘴唇紧抿着。他们不想杀我，也不能杀我。他想着，并深深地置换出一口气。情况不是很糟，给他们尝点儿甜头，让他们解开我的手。他压制住本能，让机体放松下来，尽力摆出顺从的样子。  
上扬的嘴角为这张好看的脸平添了一丝媚态，再次上线的光镜也不再像之前一样杀气腾腾。“你想要什么？”死锁揶揄地问到，面上完全看不出之前怒火中烧的样子。  
对方明显是被他屈从的样子取悦到了，就连制住他的手都放轻了一些力道。“这样才对嘛，亲爱的副官。”对方挥手让人放开对他的压制，钳着他的脖子将他掼在墙上。“我也并不想要什么。”他松手后怂了下肩，继续说道“你既然已经被任命为副官了，那我也就没什么机会了，一个大循环后我就去请求调职，离开这个从上到下都是废物的地方。“他的手充满情色意味地在死锁胸甲上抚弄着，充满暗示性地按了按他的腹部。“但是在那之前，我十分好奇你能让骚动魂牵梦绕的地方到底是哪，是上面这张脸，还是下面那张嘴？”他凑到死锁身前，并在说出最后一句话的同时恨恨地咬了一口那密布着重要管线脖颈。“让我见识一下吧？”  
死锁被猝不及防的疼痛惊得短促地抽气，他仰靠在墙上，歪着头露出更大面积的脖颈来。“你这么想知道就去问骚动，问问他就不记得你是谁，顺便问问他想拆你还是拆我多一点？”死锁像是被自己想法逗笑了，一连串喑哑的笑声像是增幅剂一般扩散开来，让围在他身边的人躁动不安，面上尽是跃跃欲试的兴奋表情。  
对方钳着他的下巴强迫他抬起头，那双明明是被压制住的赤红光镜中却满是睥睨的感觉。“你的嘴有些烦人。”他用拇指摩挲着死锁的唇角，尖锐的指爪在他面甲上留下不浅的痕迹。“到我尽兴为止你就不要再说话了，好吗？”对方起身后撤，让前挡板在他面前解锁变形，已经充能完毕的直直地戳在他微张的唇上。“舔出来，让我看看你究竟有什么能耐。”  
死锁在对方投下的阴影中半阖上光镜，金属舌探出口来一点一点地润湿对方硕大的输出管，亲润水液的银灰色部件闪着淫靡的光，刻意制造出的喘息和黏连的水声淹没在周围此起彼伏的冷却系统的轰鸣中。  
死锁用面甲蹭着膨胀的管壁，最后在顶端留下一吻时他能明显感觉到对方扶在头雕上的手迅速收紧了一下，死锁勉强压下嘲讽的笑容，在对方的抽气声中用舌尖引着冠状结构进入他溽热的口腔。  
环状凸起一节一节地没入口中，在吞入大半的时候又向后稍稍撤出，软舌贴在管壁上蠕动着，直到听见头顶传来舒慰的叹息声才继续向内吞吃。  
围在死锁周围的每个人都是一副跃跃欲试的样子，但没有领头人的准许他们谁都不敢亮出自己的管子，面对着这幅情色至极的光景他们能做的只有不停地咽下几乎要流出来的电解液，用贪婪的目光在死锁的面甲上舔舐着。  
“…嗯……口活不错啊……死锁，在哪学的？”对方低吟出声，钳制住胯下不断动作的头雕强硬地将输出管向内顶入，直抵摄食管的深度让死锁不受控制地挣动着，过多的电解液合着撩人的呜咽声一齐从嘴角挤出，那对猩红的光镜中一闪而过的杀意更是很好地取悦了施暴者。  
巨物在口中毫不留情地抽插到底，吞咽反射折磨着他，避无可避的状态让他看起来像是一只任人欺凌弱小生物。而对方明显是对这种感觉十分着迷，输出管尽根没入，炙热的冠状结构抵在不断瑟缩摄食管口上，神经系统条件反射地想将这个异物吞下，柔软的摄食管一次次地舔舐着冠状结构，软舌在拥挤的口腔中艰难地蠕动着，受反射神经的影响不断将输出管向内送。过于强烈的快感冲击着施暴者的风雨飘摇的意志力，过载的需求被系统自动调至最高级，他就这现在的姿势将死锁更用力地压向自己的输出管，对方微不足道的挣动为这场可以打满分的口活平添了更多的情趣。在那对薄唇严丝合缝地贴在输出管根部的同时，对方在环绕在周围的粗重喘息声中过载了，次级能量液迅速灌满了狭窄的口腔，肮脏的液体挤进所有缝隙，摄食管被迫吞咽着，而这收缩的动作刺激着输出管将更多的粘稠液体射入其中。  
过载的余韵还未消散，对方意犹未尽地在死锁口中抽动了几下，向外撤出时积在口中的大量液体将输出管涂抹得亮晶晶的，黏腻的水液在输出管和唇瓣之间扯出一条淫靡非常的细丝。死锁呛咳着垂下头，调整着紊乱的呼吸，就在这时，对方轻柔地抚摸着他的脸侧，那根水液淋漓的输出管再次贴了上来。“舔干净。”他听到对方意犹未尽地说。  
死锁未做迟疑，甚至眉头都没皱一下，他需要让对方沉浸在支配他的快感中。耳目闭塞，反应迟钝之时才能到他的回合，现在，他还要继续努力维持这幅谄媚讨好的模样。“你为了拆我特意打了什么增幅剂吗？嗯？”死锁一下下地舔着管身，面前的输出管丝毫不像刚刚过载的样子，由于自己的手被绑在身后，他只能撑起腰努力向前够着。突然，对方搭在他头雕上的手猛地收紧，强迫他抬起脸来。“我说过了，在我尽兴之前闭上你的嘴，你好像并不能好好记住这唯一一个要求？”对方狠狠地钳住他的面甲，死锁轻蔑的眼神成功激怒了他，情欲和怒火溶进他说出来的每个词中。“可能是这要求太高了，你单凭自己做不到？”死锁被掐着脖子向上拽，等他被迫踉踉跄跄地从跪姿站起来后，对方狠狠地将他推到周围跃跃欲试的手下之中。“帮他个忙，堵上他的嘴。”对方狞笑着说。  
有好多只手同时在他身上摩挲着，有人揉弄他的车灯，有人把手指探进他腰侧的进气栅，他靠在其中一个人的怀里，主动扭着腰蹭着身后灼人的挡板，这人的机型比他大些，被绑在背后的双手刚好能抚弄到挡板的位置。他脸侧浑圆的突兀件被人舔咬着，电解液顺着下颌没入脖颈的变形缝中，时不时粗暴地和他交换着一个带有对接液味道的吻。“唔…嗯……”他撩人地呜咽着，让围在他身边的家伙们恨不得现在就挤进他的机体里。  
“哈哈！你们看他屁股摇的……”  
“前挡板都烫手了，还在往我手里顶……”  
“稍微碰一下就会抖成这样，敏感的要命，指不定给多少机吸过管子……”  
身后的大型机已经解锁了前挡板，激活了对接协议的输出管早已充能完毕，粗长的管身嵌进他的腰窝处来回磨蹭，捆在身后的双手被迫压在管身上；前挡板连带着大腿内侧一齐被人恶意地抚弄着，粗暴的动作在银灰色的漆面上留下众多的划痕，施暴欲不可避免地被勾起；有人在咬他的颈侧，牙齿在精密的机械和线缆间肆意妄为，能量液的味道先于疼痛信号被识别，死锁调低了机体的敏度，接下来可不是一场令人心情愉悦的对接。  
前后挡板趁着还没被强行扯碎之前自行解锁，输出管直接贴上在腿间作乱的手，肮脏的笑声钻入听觉系统，这里的每个人都知道这代着表什么，死锁已经服软任他们施为，每个人都有将他们名义上的长官钉在胯下的机会。  
身后大型机的输出管挤进他的胯下，粗糙的管壁贴着接口来回磨蹭，外置节点没挨几下便胀热挺立，润滑液条件反射地析出，淋在腿间不断进出的输出管上。有人粗暴地抓着他的头雕让他俯下身，一根蓄势待发的输出管直直地顶在他的脸上，他顿了顿，将呼出的热气喷在那根管子上，随后伸出舌从根部一点一点地向上舔吮。  
围在四周的人尽力把自己往前挤，恨不得现在就把管子埋进死锁的机体里，随便哪里。大型机抱着他坐在弹药箱上，掐着他的腰迫不及待地向上顶，过于滑腻的接口让管状结构一次次滑开，从他并拢的双腿间挤出。已经有耐心不足的家伙站在他身侧撸起自己的管子，不过任哪个机能正常的机都没法在这种环境下把持住自己。死锁低低地呻吟着，身下的管子已经找到了正确的通路，冠状结构挤开保护叶片，残忍地顶进丝毫没有经过扩张的对接通道内，过于“紧致”的甬道艰难地舒张开，疼痛让死锁半眯起光镜，一些难以自持的挣动让原本含在口中的一小节管子滑了出来，电解液粘连在嘴唇和管子之间，随着他陡然紊乱的喘息微微震颤。  
甬道内的管子还在继续向内顶入，完全没有做好准备的对接通道让大型机沉溺其中，软金属热切地绞着他，润滑液随着动作的深入被挤出接口，顺着根部的弧度缓缓地滴在弹药箱上。死锁身上那些便于卸装的甲具早就被人迫不及待扯了下来，腹部柔软精密的原生质暴露在昏暗的灯光下，体内过于巨大的管子甚至让银色的软金属表面隐隐凸起。死锁痛苦地半阖上光镜，太大了，太超过了，他能明显感觉到深处的油箱垫片被大得过分的冠状结构来回碾压，副油箱也在劫难逃，而他刚才向下瞥的一眼更是让他有些绝望地抽了一口气，这根折磨他的管子甚至还有一小半没有进入。  
“给他加点儿料怎么样？新上的一批，让他给咱们验验货。”  
“哈哈哈，他以后会不会天天都摇着屁股求你给他货啊。”  
“那就要先等他给我伺候舒服了再说了。”  
死锁忍受着充斥在接讯器边的污言秽语，蛰伏在接口里管子暂时停止了对他的折磨，疼痛夹杂着耻辱盘亘在脑模块中。他的大腿被大型机抓在手里，根部脆弱的金属层被毫不收敛的力道粗暴地揉捏，架空的双脚条件反射地踢蹬着。  
头雕再次被提起，有人拿着一支无色透明的针剂在他眼前晃了晃，意外地收获到死锁没来得及掩盖下去的慌乱眼神。  
“喂喂，你好像很喜欢这个？”  
一根泛着水光的输出管贴着他的面甲磨蹭，双唇被紧紧地压在根部，那人扶着自己的管子在死锁的面甲上游移着，将顶端渗出的肮脏液体涂抹在死锁的唇边。  
“这么好的货我总得先收点儿报酬，别着急，好好吸我的管子，马上就给你。”  
死锁费力地含入涨热的冠状结构，软舌紧贴在管身上蠕动着，口中的润滑液被不断侵入的输出管挤出嗞咕的细微声响，那人一边赞叹着一边继续向内挺入，直到整根管子完全浸没在死锁口中。“你这骚货到底吸过多少管子？”痉挛的摄食管舔吻着最前端，吞咽反射让整个口腔不受控制地吸吮着，强烈的快感让入侵者无所顾忌地挺动起来。“唔……！嗯唔……”每一次的抽插都会带出死锁撩人的呻吟，黏稠的润滑液顺着唇角淌下，被人蘸着涂抹在输出管上，周围已经有人眼前淫靡的景象刺激得交了货，大声喘息着凑上前，将莹粉色的刺激能量液尽数被淋在被反绑在后腰的双手上，黏滑的液体在颤抖的指间织出一张情色之极网。对接通道内的管子也再次动起来，巨大的冠状结构完全撑开几近破损的垫片，在死锁无声的尖叫中彻底顶入副油箱。  
“看起来我们的小婊子已经准备好了。”那人用力按着死锁的头，兴奋地享受着深喉的快感。“听说你以前经常用药，还差点儿把自己玩死？在末日大街那种地方都能搞到那么好的货，全是这上下两张嘴的功劳吧？嗯……真会吸……好了，好了，久等了——”  
死锁阖上光镜，尖锐的针头破开他颈部脆弱的导管，微凉的液体被一点一点地吸入机体循环系统，他太熟悉这个感觉了，在他还不是死锁的那些绝望的时间里，只有在这种东西的帮助下才能让他放松下来。当他沉浸在短暂的幻觉中，机体的疼痛也会被暂时屏蔽，周围的一切都是那么美好那么符合心意，他甚至会在这个过程中过载，和被人按着脑袋强拆的感觉天差地别，以至于在相当长的时间里，他都是一个可以为了药去做任何事的瘾君子。  
没过几个微循环，被蹂躏的副油箱就完全感觉不到痛感了，那里现在只有些微涨热的不适。眼前的景象被扭曲、拉长，周围的声音像是从很远的地方传来，又像是噬铁虫在细密地啃食着接收器。货不错，他想。  
他现在的样子肯定像个欲求不满的骚货，光镜半亮着，会因为有人抚摸他的机体而呻吟出声，以求能得到更多的快感。  
“唔…嗯……”一根输出管抵在他的微张的唇上，舌头在他自己反应过来之前就迫不及待地卷着冠状结构，卖力地吮着面前的管子。“哈哈…你这浪货，怎么样，我和你以前吃过的那些管子比哪个更和你胃口？对了，傻大个，你要是不玩了就赶紧滚，这么好的小嘴让你占着都白瞎了。”  
“呃啊……啊……”撇除了疼痛信号，仅剩尖锐的快感从副油箱传来，那根长得过分的管子直接尽根没入，冠状结构定顶在副油箱内壁上，甚至从腹部清晰地分辨出管子的形状。脑模块有一瞬间被过量的数据冲击得停止了运转，药物放大了一切会让他快乐起来的感觉，而没有疼痛的拆卸甚至让他有些上瘾，他扭着腰陶醉地感受着体内的入侵者，对接甬道蠕动着裹紧，被压迫着的副油箱持续地瑟缩着，将进犯的巨物浸泡在一股湿热黏腻的水液中。被冷落已久的输出管几乎同时过载，次级能量液浇在的地上，仿佛在肮脏的画卷上勾勒出最初的一笔——这一切才刚刚开始。  
“你可真会享受啊，自己先射了……嗯…张嘴，谁让你吐出来的？不过现在就算我们不动你也会求着我们肏你的对不对？我已经迫不及待想要尝尝你另一张嘴了。”蓄势待发的输出管再次冲进口中，头雕被死死地抓着按向输出管，肆无忌惮地发泄着欲望。  
之前故意用极慢的节奏折磨这具机体，企图用疼痛和耻辱让死锁臣服在他面前，但死锁游刃有余的表现破坏了他的好心情，尤其是被人插着上下两张嘴的时候故意抛出的嘲讽的眼神，赤红色的光镜看着他时甚至带有一丝怜悯。明明被肏得淌水，浪荡的呻吟比他之前肏过的所有服务机还勾人，却总是带着一种莫名的高高在上的感觉，好像他们这群人不管对他做了什么都入不了他的眼。哪怕在这种时候，他也根本没把他们放在眼里。  
但现在就不同了。他扭曲地笑着，进出的动作愈发迅速。看看这副欲求不满的骚样，恨不得把嘴里的管子吞下去，不枉费花了那么多功夫弄到的药。每一下挺动都狠狠地撞在摄食管上之后再小幅地抽出，然后再用比上一次更大的力道顶回去。越来越多的电解液随着管子抽插的动作被带出口腔，或是喷溅在胯部装甲上，或是顺着唇角没入脖颈裸露的精密机械中，而剩下的大部分都被堵在口中，甚至随着管子的挤压发出咕哝的闷响。  
位于最下方的大型机在得到命令后不得不提前结束他的享受，很少有像死锁这样体型的小跑车能完整地吃下他的管子，以前那些不是连进都进不去，就是进去了以后直接被顶烂副油箱。他小心翼翼地动起来，在进到最深处的时候冠状结构刚好能顶到副油箱的内壁，甬道内的软金属细密地缠在他的管子上，之前因过载而大量析出的润滑液浸润着整根管子，高温的液体合着缠绵的甬道带给他前所未有的快感，内壁不时地因快感而痉挛着绞紧，他现在只想灌满这具放荡的机体。  
死锁半睁着光镜，快感出乎意料的强烈，他简直要忘了他正被一群炉渣强拆，接口好像已经适应了身下这根过于粗长的管子，内里的软金属在愈发激烈的耸动中热情地裹紧，副油箱中盛着的润滑液被不断进出的冠状结构一点一点地挤出来，流动的液体在敏感的对接甬道内留下难耐的瘙痒感。

堵在嘴里的管子在几次深喉之后处于过载的边缘，那人按着死锁的头凶狠地将管子送到最深处。“来吧宝贝儿，作为你骚成这样的奖励……全部吃下去，一点儿不许剩。”次级能量液直接被灌进摄食管，他来回抽动着腰好让输出管能射出更多，死锁被动地吞咽着他的对接液，但根本来不及全部咽下，混着润滑液的莹粉色液体从被输出管占满的空间里挤出来。  
“咕呜！……嗯……”  
在药物的作用下，关于痛苦的感受已经全部被封闭，甚至他的脑模块里已经找不到这个词了，他只能感觉到自己在含着什么，而在他刚要从混乱不堪的意识里分辨出那到底是什么的时候，来自对接阵列的顶撞便打断了他，思绪重新被淹没在激烈的快感中。“……唔……嗯……”被情欲包裹的茫然表情完美地勾起施暴欲，原本冷厉的赤红色光镜不知不觉中转换成了嫣红色，合着被涂了满脸的粘腻液体魅惑着在场所有人的火种。  
“啊……你这小婊子，口活真棒啊，别当什么副官了，当我们的玩具吧。”刚刚解除充能状态的管子大发慈悲地从嘴里退出来，混杂的液体被扯成粘腻的丝线牵在管子和唇瓣之间。  
“你放心，我们每天都会用对接液喂饱你的，把你摘掉后挡板嵌在我们舱室的门口，每个想进门的人都必须用管子肏你才能通过，而且只有你熟悉的管子才能放行。”那人享受地看着被药物侵扰的死锁无意识地用脸蹭着他的输出管，嫣红的光镜中满是不曾见过的迷蒙。  
“你在舱室里只能敞着后挡板，我们想什么时候肏你就什么时候肏你；我们充电的时候你要去找根管子堵住你的接口，随便谁的都行，他会帮你把我们射给你的对接液保存起来，第二天一早再用你浪荡的接口叫醒我们……”身后那根巨大的管子正处在漫长的过载中，向着早早被填满的副油箱注入远超容量的对接液，下腹的软金属尽数舒张开，像是要被撑破。  
死锁像块废铁一样被扔在地上，暗色的涂装淋满对接液，不断有人抓着他的头将管子径直顶到摄食口，半是强迫半是哄弄着让死锁喝下自己的对接液；也有人喜欢把对接液淋在那张平日阴厉的面甲上，看着条件反射舔着唇边的软舌总能勾起更热烈的情欲；还有人恶意地握着死锁的管子，在死锁为了过载而意识不清地求饶时变本加厉地插进接口……  
……  
结束这一切的是一阵急促的脚步声。  
“把门关严！你这渣子！”  
“对、对不起！骚动那边瞒、瞒不住了，他、他点名要死锁带队报道。”  
“你这废物！我要你有什么用？！”前来报信的瘦小机体被一脚踢倒在墙边。“我才刚要玩下一轮，怪不得骚动这么喜欢这个废物。”  
踢开还在死锁身上发泄欲望的手下，抬腿跨坐在死锁的胸甲上。“喂，队长大人，玩的开心吗？”他凑近了盯着那双暗淡的光镜，紧接着毫不留情地抽了他一巴掌。“醒醒！别给我装死。你跟骚动玩得肯定比这激烈多了。”他钳着死锁的下巴，两根手指伸进口中搅弄。“药劲应该快过了，如果这次的任务你能活着回来的话，为了庆祝，我们就再玩一次吧，我发现你在这方面倒是很有天赋。”  
随后他起身向着门口走去，围在身边谄媚的手下让他错过了那对猝然赤红的光镜。

“啊啊——！！”“呃啊——！”“怎——啊啊！！”  
和惨叫声同时响起的还有化学能武器轰鸣的咆哮声，几个手下瞬间便被击穿火种舱，能量液喷射向舱壁，失去生命的机体重重地砸在地板上。  
“怎么可能？！”他迅速转身抽出武器，可惜在他连瞄准都来不及的时间里，三发子弹便在瞬间夺走了双腿和持枪手的机能。  
“啊啊啊！！！”失去平衡的机体一头栽倒，仅剩的左手还未开始挣扎就被一脚碾碎。  
不可能，他怎么可能这么快就清醒了？！眼前熟悉的金紫色涂漆让他震惊得连疼都忘了喊。  
“你走吧。”低沉嘶哑的声线接替枪声回荡在靶场。他愣了一下才发现这句话是对那个早已吓瘫在墙边的小机子说的。“告诉骚动我先带队出发了。”他跨前一步解锁了舱门，便没再关注这个连滚带爬跑出去的倒霉鬼。  
舱门缓缓关闭，眼睁睁地看着求生的希望消失在眼前。“Dea——”  
“你不用尝试了。”死锁直接打断了他。“你必须死。”

子弹一发一发压进弹匣的声音像重锤一下一下地砸着接讯器，终于，他在恐惧和疼痛的驱使下崩溃了。“……杀了我吧！你早不就想杀了我吗？杀了我，你就能稳坐副官宝座了！但是没有我，这次的任务你还有命回来舔骚动的管子呜呜……！！”  
“我不想听死人废话也不想和死人废话。”枪口被蛮横地插进口中，死锁最后调校了一下参数后说。“本来你是不用死的，但是我想展现一下我其他方面的天赋——”手动给子弹上膛，一丝不苟地摆正姿势以防止后坐力带来的伤害，机体的大幅度动作让莹粉色的液体顺着大腿的装甲缝淌下来。“还有一点——”死锁扣紧扳机，罕见地放松了紧绷的表情。“我答应过他不再碰毒品。”


End file.
